leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-4882515-20170603090448
The recent nerfs were probably the best things to happen for me as an Ahri main. Just before the patch, I had a game with a few of my friends. One of them played Ahri and was terrible on her. By the 12 minute mark, the enemy Zed was 8/1 and my friend was sitting on 30 cs. Yet by the game's end, he was not only able to make himself positive, but actually deal a good amount of damage to the other team. He was able to rack in kills that he had no part of simply because of Ahri's kit. This frustrated me to no end. Someone who was that bad on her was able to turn it around with little effort or skill. After a few games with the nerfs, I noticed something: it was a lot harder to pick up kills with her with my roams. No, I did not miss my skill shots. I landed them fine, but because my damage was a little smaller than before, I wasn't able to take the kills for myself. So I thought to myself: what if I had missed those skill shots? With how gutted the damage on W and R were, missing Q or E with hit my damage even harder. And you know what? I was extremely happy. This meant that I had to work even harder to make sure I got better at playing Ahri and that those extreme situations like my friend's were less likely to happen. I can't ask for more than that. With that said, I need to apologize. Now I'm generally a humble person. I don't like to self praise myself, but I'm a pretty decent Ahri. All my games I've played on Ahri were played with the intent of actually improving myself on her. So when someone says she's overpowered, I get defensive. It felt like I was being accused of playing someone who's just overall good, so my efforts to improve would be pointless. The recent events helped shed some light on Ahri's position. So I want to say I'm sorry for letting my stubborness blind me. It was very immature of me. Now with that said, I won't take back everything I've disagreed with. While Rd71's comment about her being able way too easily pick herself up after being beat was true, his "agrument" that Ahri doesn't need to land skill shots is still stupid. It just showed his lack on experience on her. And with MahouMaiwa attacking a player's rank, I still find that childish as all hell. That was just attacking the person and not the argument. Rank isn't a 100% deciding factor. There are plently of people who have great knowledge of the game, but simply lack the skill or time to climb up. And there are plently of people in higher ranks that simply got carried or boosted there. I'm not saying I should be higher than where I currently am. I'm quite content with stopping at gold for the season rewards. But you just can't judge someone simply on their rank.